Victori-yes: Another Date
by omegafire17
Summary: During their date at Nona's house, things quickly heated up when Cat desired to get 'closer'. Still, it only increased Robbie's love for Cat... but he will need to do things slightly differently from now on. Cabbie, Rated T


**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Victorious in any way, or it's characters

**Rating:** T

**Yes, another story in the Victori-yes series :P Of course this time, focusing more on the relationship aspects instead of the hotter stuff (but there will be mentions of that). Preferable to have read The Day After, rated M, to fully understand a few things.**

* * *

"Robbie! Come up and climb with me!"

"Cat, I really don't think we should be doing this" he said in worry, looking around him, hoping no one saw Cat trying to climb up the big tree. "This may be a public park, but I really don't think this is allowed!"

Cat paused on her climbing, about five feet off the ground, looking down at him with a sweet smile. "Did they say so in the rules?" she asked, nervously giggling.

"Well-" he breathed, then sighed, holding her purple giraffe in his hands. "No, I don't think so... but I still worry that people might think you're breaking the rules"

She hugged the tree closer, her face resting against the bark. "Phooey" she breathed, still clinging to her spot.

That brought a smile to his face, but at that exact moment, a modest wind blew by. While it ruffled both their hair, it had a bit more impact on Cat's dress... enough that he saw up it twice. He glanced away quickly, both embarrassed and just a little pleased. He knew he'd see her underwear before (and more), but it always had an impact when it happened.

Must be a guy thing.

He shook his head, looking back up when the wind died down a bit. "Come on, Cat" he said gently. "Whether there's a rule against it or not, you should get down"

"Yeah" she breathed, but she still didn't move, looking reluctant.

"And also" he added, squeezing her giraffe so that it made a noise. "We both miss you down here"

"Okay!" she said brightly, then she slid down carefully, landing on the ground with a squeak. He gently offered giraffe, which she took with a giggle, especially when she pulled his arm to be around her shoulder (which he enjoyed).

"Alright, let's go get some-" he started softly.

She squeezed her giraffe, and he made his noise again, making her laugh. "Did you hear what my giraffe said?" she said brightly, still laughing. "That was so funny!"

He chuckled a bit, glancing at her giraffe. "Did he say anything funny about me?" he asked, holding her closer. See, he doubted very much that was what happened, but he asked for a different reason.

"Of course not" she said seriously, giggling as she kissed his cheek. "You're my boyfriend, Robbie. My giraffe would never say anything bad about you"

He felt better hearing that, kissing her back on the cheek, much to her nervous giggling. "I kinda figured, but I thought I'd make sure" he said easily. "Now, shall we get some ice cream?"

"Oh, I like ice cream!" she said brightly.

"I know" he said softly, pulling her along at a run as she giggled. "Come on!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Two vanillas, please"

In the seconds that followed, the two ice creams were given to him, payed for, and then the cart simply moved along. He gave one to Cat, who simply giggled.

"What now?" she asked, smiling sweetly. "Do we stand and eat? Or sit and eat? Or lay down and eat?"

"Uhh..." he breathed, looking around him: which indeed? "I guess, for right now, we'll sit down over there" he said, indicating the nearby park bench, which was a dark green.

"Yay!" she cried brightly, pulling him along to his surprise. She giggled again when they sat down, smiling at him as she held her purple giraffe close in her other hand.

"Eat up" he said, licking at his ice cream, but making sure to lick the sides every now and then, to prevent dripping.

She licked at her, giggling. "It's cold" she breathed happily, taking another lick. "A good cold"

He chuckled, continuing to lick at his for a minute, then looking over at Cat. "So Cat, why-" he started, only to stop.

"What, Robbie?" she asked innocently, blinking with a smile and those eyes. The thing was, she had ice cream all over her face.

"Cat, you got a little, um-" he said, gesturing with his fingers on his cheeks.

Cutely confused, she touched her cheeks with her fingers, gasping when ice cream clung to them. "Oh, that's so weird!" she cried out.

"Well, I could wipe it off-" he started, then the most surprising thing happened: Cat took his ice cream and pressed it against his cheeks, leaving him stunned.

"There" she said brightly, nervously giggling. "Now we both have ice cream on our faces!"

He couldn't speak for a few moments, but after looking at her cutely innocent face... he started laughing. Cat only joined in as he got it: it was one of those cute couple things, but unique to Cat. And he couldn't be mad at Cat because she was just too cute, not to mention he felt her holding his arm while they laughed. He didn't know how long they laughed, but he thought it must have been at least a minute.

Eventually, he stopped, a big smile on his face even as Cat continued to giggle, both of her arms around his. It was so cute that he couldn't help but lightly stroke her hair.

Cat let out a happy hum at that, smiling cutely. "Oh, Robbie" she breathed happily. "I love you"

"I love you too, Cat" he whispered softly, watching her lift her head toward him, still stroking her hair. "What?" he asked after a moment.

"You still have ice cream on your face" she said, giggling. "And so do I"

He chuckled, raising his other hand. "Well, I can take care of that" he said gently.

But her hand grabbed his, surprising him. "Let me" she breathed softly, smiling. "Just keep stroking me"

He admitted that sounded weird, even though he knew she meant her hair (which he kept stroking), but he let her come closer. She got so close though, that he wondered if she was gonna kiss him, so he half-closed his eyes. A second went by where he prepared for it.

Then she gently licked off a small bit of ice cream from his cheek.

He was thoroughly surprised, gasping instinctively as he sat there, staring at Cat.

"What?" she breathed, smiling sweetly. "Don't you like it?"

He didn't answer right away, mostly from surprise. "Uh, well, I-" he tried to say, then stopped himself, barely avoiding shaking his head (she might see it as a no). "Actually, I was just surprised, Cat, so... I don't know yet"

"Okay!" she cried brightly. "Then can I do it again?"

"Uh, sure" he breathed, to another 'Yay!' from her, and she resumed her soft licking. He had to admit, though he was nervous she was licking his face, he actually quite liked it. Her tongue felt really smooth as it slid across his cheek, even as he keep an effort on stroking her hair (she hummed happily to it). Eventually, she finished with a last lick against the corner of his lips, which he was unable to stifle a gasp for.

He breathed slightly faster than normal, while Cat simply looked at him with those innocent brown eyes he loved. "How was that?" she breathed softly, nervously giggling.

"That was-" he breathed, blinking. "That was really great, Cat"

"Yay!" she cried brightly, briefly hugging him close. "Do me next!"

He had to chuckle: Cat's boundless energy and cheerfulness never ceased to amaze him. So, he slowly leaned in, sticking his tongue out just as carefully.

Cat squeaked at the first touch, but she giggled after that. "It tickles" she breathed cutely, letting out a breathy 'Ah'.

He continued to lick the ice cream off her cheek, finding her little breathy 'Ah's' and panting were just as appealing as the more 'hotter' versions. Still, just as he finished up, he just touched the corner of her lips, much to her gasp. He hesitated for a second, then he touched his lips to hers.

She gasped into the kiss, but she responded quickly, kissing him back as her hand touched his slightly-wet cheek. He simply held her closer as they kissed.

After a minute, he pulled away, and both of them got their breath back. Cat giggling got his attention: "Robbie" she breathed happily. "That felt so warm"

He got a faint inkling of what she might mean, but he didn't voice it... yet. "Glad you enjoyed it, Cat" he said easily.

"No really" she whispered, in a really breathy tone. "I want to be warm again"

"Uh" he breathed, slightly nervous. "Cat, what do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" she asked, curiously confused. "Warm is warm, right?"

He lowered his head slightly, not sure how to respond right away. "Uh, actually Cat" he said, lifting his head again after a few moments. "It isn't to me"

"Why?" she asked, blinking several times. "I thought it was clear!"

"Sometimes it is, but I can get confused" he said, taking her hand, which she gave a giggle to. "Let me show you what I mean, all right?"

"Okay" she breathed softly, smiling cutely.

"Sometimes, when you say warm, you mean this" he said, then gently leaned in for a split-second kiss, which made her giggle happily. "Also when you say warm, you did this, just like last night"

He gently pulled her closer, having her leaning against him. "Oh, yeah, that is nice and warm too" she breathed happily, looking up at him, even as he gently got them back to sitting.

"It is, Cat" he said, nodding, then he got a bit more nervous. "But other times, when you say warm... you uh, mean well..." he stuttered faintly, glancing around to make sure no one was around, while Cat looked at him curiously. "This"

She gasped, her cheeks turning red at where his hand was for two seconds: her left breast.

"So you see" he said quickly, putting both his hands on their joined ones. "When you say warm, you could mean a lot of things, and sometimes I get confused... do you get it?" he asked sincerely.

She merely panted heavily for a few seconds, then she gasped, her grip on his hands tightening. "Oh my god!" she cried out in worry.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly, worried.

"All this time I've said warm!" she breathed, briefly pulling her hands away from his to gesture. "I thought it meant everything warm, from kissing to being naked! (he quickly looked around: lucky no one was nearby) I didn't know I was confusing you!" she cried out, gripping his arms. "I'm so sorry, Robbie! Forgive me!"

"It's okay, Cat, it's okay" he said soothingly, touching his hands to her arms. "I'm not mad, I was just confused"

She breathed a happy sigh of relief, then she wrapped herself around him, while he gently returned the hug. "Oh, that's a relief" she breathed against his neck.

"Still, Cat" he whispered gently, stroking her hair, enjoying her happy hum to that. "To make sure I don't get confused in the future, we need to do something about you saying 'Warm'"

"Like what?" she said curiously, pulling away just enough to sit close.

"Well, I'm thinking we simply number your 'Warms'" he said, knowing this was unusual. "Like for example, if you say warm but want to kiss, you instead say 'Warm 1'"

"I can still say warm?" she said brightly. "Yay! I just gotta remember the numbers!"

"Exactly!" he said enthusiastically. "And if you mean snuggling, you say 'Warm 2'" he continued, then nervously touched a finger to the fabric of her dress, right near her breasts (Cat gasped when she saw this). "And if you want to get a much hotter warm, you say 'Warm 3'... okay?"

"Okay" she said cutely, then she giggled. "Warm 1, Warm 2, Warm 3... I like it" she said brightly.

"Great!" he said, then he gently took her hand. "So, when you said you wanted to be warm earlier, which did you mean?"

"Warm" she repeated, giggling, while he simply tilted his head with a small smile. "Ah... Warm 2!"

Snuggling; he could dig that. "Then come here" he said, opening up his arms, which she quite literally jumped into, surprising him. "Woah, Cat" he breathed, feeling his back against the park bench.

"Shhh" she breathed, finger on his lips. "Don't get up, I want to enjoy this"

The cute tone, combined with the gentle way she snuggled in closer to him, simply brought a smile to his face. He held Cat closer, stroking her hair, simply enjoying the happy hum she made along with the closeness.

* * *

**Not as long as the others, but hey, the hot stuff can take awhile to resolve XD**

**And I'll tell you a secret: earlier today, there was nothing written about another chapter in the Victori-yes series. Then an idea popped into my head, and when I started writing, I couldn't stop... So yes, I literally wrote up this fanfiction in less than a day :D Creativity still surprises me when it does that**

**Still, that aside, hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
